My Love for You
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Tiga tahun mereka berpisah. Sakura pun menyusul Naruto ke London. Di depan London Eye mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu kembali dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Sakura tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yg sama tapi bagaimana kalau Naruto malah memicu pertengkaran dengan Sakura? (Side Story 'When Love Comes Late')/SpecialNarutoBirthday/RnR please :-)


_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Tittle : __My Love for You (side story __When Love Comes Late__)_

_Genre : Romance, __Drama_

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : NaruSaku_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, gaje, abal, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: **__**Tiga tahun mereka berpisah gara-gara keegoisan Shion. Sakura pun memtuskan untuk menyusul Naruto ke London. Pada tanggal 10 September, ia bertemu dengan Naruto di depan London Eye. Di dalam kincir raksasa itu pula mereka berdua memulai semuanya dari awal. Sakura tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama tetapi bagaimana kalau Naruto malah memicu pertengkaran dengan Sakura. Akankah mereka berbaikan lagi ataukah Sakura akan kembali ke Jepang dan melupakan Naruto untuk selamanya?**_

.

.

_**One Shot**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**I think I'm in love again. I want to tell my heart to the world. Stay with me, your careful confession. Makes me know, don't hesitate. Hold my hand.**__**"—**__**Sakura Haruno**__**—**_

_**oooOO**__**MyLoveForYou**__**OOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat bosan. Sudah berjam-jam dia tertahan di dalam Café karena di luar masih hujan deras. Hari ini dia lupa membawa payung jadi dia tidak bisa segera pulang karena dia tidak mau badannya menjadi basah kuyup oleh hujan. Dia yang sudah terlalu bosan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dari jendela bening tersebut, dia bisa melihat ada seorang pemuda yang dia kenal sedang bertengkar dengan seorang gadis.

'_Apa mereka berdua bodoh? Kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar di tengah-tengah hujan deras seperti itu?' _pikir wanita itu dalam hati.

Di balik kaca bening tersebut dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, salah satu dari mereka yaitu pemuda yang dia kenal menyodorkan sebuah payung yang sudah terbuka pada gadis itu. Kalau dilihat dari bahasa tubuh mereka nampaknya pemuda tersebut memaksa gadis yang mungkin adalah kekasihnya itu untuk menggunakan payung yang dia sodorkan. Namun gadis itu malah menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar hingga akhirnya payung yang dipenggangnya jatuh. Gadis itu terlihat sangat marah kemudian meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja dan sekarang bahasa tubuh pemuda itu terlihat frustasi.

'_Mungkinkah gadis itu...?'_

Wanita itu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi karena dia tidak ingin ikut campur urusan orang lain tetapi yang ada dia malah semakin penasaran dengan mereka. Wanita itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu lagi. Kini dia melihat seorang gadis lain yang juga dia kenal menghampiri pemuda tersebut. Gadis itu memakai payung berwarna perak dan menyodorkan sebuah payung lain yang masih terlipat. Pemuda itu malah melempar payung tersebut dengan bahasa tubuh yang terlihat marah. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah pemuda tersebut akhirnya seperti berteriak memaki gadis itu. Namun hal itu tidak membuat gadis itu diam, justru sebaliknya gadis itu nampaknya membalas makian pemuda tersebut dan sekarang mereka berdua saling beradu mulut. Hal yang bisa wanita itu tangkap dari _gesture_ tubuh mereka adalah, gadis itu peduli pada pemuda tersebut tetapi sepertinya si pemuda masih emosi dengan kejadian sebelumnya hingga akhirnya gadis itulah yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

'_Aku penasaran, mau sampai kapan mereka beradu mulut?'_ pikir wanita itu pula.

Wanita itu memperhatikan jam tangannya. Dia menghela napas saat tersadar pertengkaran mereka ternyata sudah berlangsung selama hampir sepuluh menit. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian dari _gesture _tubuh mereka, dia bisa menebak bahwa sepertinya pemuda itu sudah mulai tenang. Si gadis kemudian memeluk pemuda itu singkat.

"_Well,_ sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berbaikan." gumamnya.

Wanita itu kembali memanggil seorang pelayan lalu memesan _brownie _untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia memutuskan untuk meminum _Hazelnut Latte_ pesanannya tetapi ternyata kopi itu sudah dingin.

'_Bodoh! Ini pasti karena sejak tadi aku terus memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana.'_

Wanita itu terpaksa memesan _Hazelnut La_tte yang baru. Setelah kue pesanannya datang, dia melahapnya perlahan-lahan. Wanita itu mendengar suara bel dan rupanya dua orang yang tadi bertengkarlah yang memasuki Café. Mereka duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di depannya hingga dia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu untuk berganti baju. Tolong pesankan _Mocha Latte_ dan _Hum Cheese Croissant_ untukku!" kata gadis itu yang kemudian pergi.

"Dia itu selalu saja merepotkan." gumam pemuda itu.

Wanita yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka pun menghampirinya dan menyapanya.

"Hey, Naruto! Siapa gadis yang tadi bertengkar denganmu?"

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Naruto itu terlihat sedikit terkejut. Mata biru gadis yang menyapanya barusan menatapnya penasaran. Rambut hitam panjangnya dia biarkan tergerai. Dia tinggi, memiliki _body_ yang _sexy _dan kulitnya putih. Ciri fisiknya itu merupakan ciri khasnya yang paling menonjol sebagai seorang blasteran Inggris-Indonesia. Naruto pun tersenyum padanya.

"Vic, Kenapa kau ada di sini? Di mana suamimu?"

"_Come on,_ jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi!" sahut lawan bicaranya sambil duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"_Sorry._ Bukannya kau sudah kenal dengannya? Dia teman kita, Princessa."

"Maksudku bukan Cessa tapi gadis berambut gulali itu."

"Oh, maksudmu Sakura_-chan?_ Dia gadis yang sering kuceritakan pada Percy dan juga kau."

"Oh, cinta pertamamu itu? Kapan dia menyusulmu ke London?"

"Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Maaf, aku belum sempat memperkenalkannya padamu." jawabnya. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesan _Mocha Latte, Cappuchino_ dan dua porsi _Hum Cheese Croissant._ Setelah selesai memesan, ia kembali bertanya. "Jadi di mana Percy? Apa kau sendirian?"

"Suamiku sedang sibuk dan bayi kami sedang di rumah kakeknya jadi aku pergi _shopping _sendirian. Aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke sini dulu karena tiba-tiba turun hujan. Oh ya, siapa tadi nama cinta pertamu?"

"Sakura…"

"Oh iya, aku ingat sekarang! Haruno Sakura, kan? Jadi kenapa kau bertengkar dengan Sakura?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Cessa saat aku ada janji kencan bersama Sakura_-chan_. Aku dan Cessa memang sudah lama tidak berjumpa sejak pesta pernikahanmu dengan Percy dua tahun lalu makanya Cessa langsung memelukku dan mencium pipiku. Lalu tiba-tiba Sakura_-chan_ datang dan melihat kami. _Well,_ akhirnya kami bertengkar." Cerita Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"Dia cemburu pada kalian?"

"_Exactly._ Victoria, apa yang harus kulakukan? Setelah tiga tahun berpisah dengan Sakura_-chan,_ kami malah bertengkar seperti ini. Dia bahkan bilang kalau dia akan segera pulang ke Jepang. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti wanita."

"Jadi karena itu kau marah pada Cessa?"

"Ya. Cessa juga tahu kalau aku punya asma jadi dia malah balik memakiku bahkan teriakannya membuat telingaku sakit. Cessa mengingatkanku pada Shion karena itulah aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalahku dengannya. Aku sengaja mengalah dan meminta maaf padanya."

"Shion itu siapa?" tanya Victoria yang memang tidak tahu siapa itu Shion.

"Dia adalah gadis menyebalkan yang membuatku berpisah dengan Sakura_-chan_ selama bertahun-tahun. Vic, bagaimana kalau Sakura_-chan_ benar-benar membenciku?"

"Cobalah meminta maaf padanya. Kalau dia tidak mau mendengarkanmu kejar saja dia terus tapi itu nanti saja, sekarang yang terpenting…" Victoria kembali berjalan menuju kursinya lalu mengambil satu kantong belanjaannya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau basah kuyup. Itu adalah pakaian baru untuk suamiku. Sebaiknya kau segera berganti pakaian, kalau tidak asmamu bisa kambuh."

"Bukannya kau bilang ini untuk Percy?"

"Ambil saja! Kau bisa menggantinya dengan pakaian baru yang lebih mahal nanti." jawab Victoria sambil menyeringai.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Kau sengaja, ya, Vic?"

"Tidak juga toh sekarang kau sudah menjadi direktur. Uangmu pasti banyak, kan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri semua uang itu milik _Grandma _bukan milikku."

"_Yes, I know._ Biar bagaimanapun dia itu nenekmu, tentu saja uang itu milikmu juga."

"_Okay,_ aku kalah. Terimakasih pakaiannya." Kata Naruto yang kemudian meminta izin pada Victoria untuk pergi ke toilet.

Naruto baru saja hendak beranjak pergi saat Victoria tiba-tiba menahan tangannya. "Ada apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku cuma mau bilang, kalau kau bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Sakura, aku dan Percy akan memberi kalian berdua tiket gratis untuk liburan di Bali."

Naruto memandang Victoria curiga. Tidak biasanya Victoria berniat memberinya hadiah. "Tumben kau tidak pelit! Ada apa nih? Kau kangen kampung halaman ibumu, ya?"

"Yup, itu salah satu alasannya. Alasan lainnya kau akan segera tahu nanti."

Victoria tersenyum lebar lalu melepas cengkraman tangannya dari Naruto. Jawaban Victoria yang tidak jelas itu malah membuatnya bingung tetapi Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya lagi karena itu malah membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Ia pun lekas pergi menuju toilet.

"Dasar, dia selalu lupa hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Naruto tanpa kau berbaikan dengan Sakura pun kami memang sudah berencana untuk memberikan dua tiket liburan ke Bali sebagai kado ulang tahunmu." Gumam Victoria pula.

Seorang pelayan tersenyum dan meletakkan pesanan Naruto di atas meja lalu segera undur diri dengan sopan. Selang beberapa menit, Princessa yang sudah kembali dari toilet langsung menyapa Victoria.

"_Hey, Vic! Nice to meet you!"_

"_Nice to meet you too._" Balas Victoria sambil tersenyum.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu di sini, ya?" kata Princessa basa-basi lalu duduk di kursinya.

"Iya. Aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Kau kan sangat sibuk. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menyusul kami, Ces?"

"Menyusul apa?" Princessa mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja menikah." Jawab Victoria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh, aku dan Anthonny akan menikah musim panas tahun depan."

"Kalau begitu… kenapa kau memeluk Naruto?" sindir Victoria.

"_Oh My God! _Memangnya itu tidak boleh? Kau tau sendiri itu budaya kita. _Hug and Kiss._" Jawab Princessa santai.

"Kau sudah membawa masalah untuknya. Gara-gara kau dia jadi bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"_Are you kidding me? Vic, that not my mistake!"_

"Jangan-jangan kau masih menyukai Naruto?" tebak Victoria.

"_Wow! Really?"_ balas Princessa sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Victoria jadi kesal. Sejak dulu gadis di depannya ini memang menyebalkan. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut pirang kemerahan gadis ini seperti masa-masa mereka masih sekolah dulu.

"Jadi apa kau benar-benar masih menyukainya?"

"Aku mungkin masih menyukainya tetapi sekarang pria yang kucinta cuma Anthonny."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura!"

"_Okay, I did."_

"_Good girl…" _kata Victoria sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Princessa.

"_Stop it! I don't like that! I am not a dog, you know?"_

"_Hahaha… I'm sorry."_ Kata Victoria yang kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada Princessa

Beberapa menit berlalu. Naruto sudah kembali dari Toilet. Ia merasa heran saat melihat dua temannya sedang tertawa, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ia kemudian menarik kursinya dan mendudukinya.

"_What are you talking about?" _tanya Naruto penasaran.

"_Secret!"_ sahut dua gadis itu kompak. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyeruput kopi pesannya.

_**oooOO**__**MyLoveForYou**__**OOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sial, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur!" maki Naruto sambil terus-menerus berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan ia belum bisa memejamkan matanya sekejap pun. Ia masih kepikiran Sakura. Sejak pukul empat sore ia terus menelpon Sakura tetapi sampai sekarang gadis itu tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan puluhan pesan pada akun _Twitter, LINE_ dan _WhatsApp_ Sakura tetapi gadis itu tidak juga membalasnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Sakura lagi tetapi ternyata ponselnya sudah dimatikan. Naruto menghela napas panjang dan kejadian tadi siang kembali melintas dibenaknya.

_._

_._

_Sakura masih tersenyum membayangkan akan seperti apa kencannya bersama Naruto nanti. Sudah sebulan ini dia menantikan moment-moment bersama Naruto. Dia ingin pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata menarik di London seperti; Big Ben, Tate Modern, Tower Bridge, Katedral St. Paul, Taman Hyde dan lain-lain bersamanya. Sayangnya selama satu bulan ini Naruto sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga Sakura hanya bisa mengunjungi tempat-tempat tersebut bersama temannya. Sakura masih berjalan santai menuju tempat janjiannya bersama Naruto. Hujan gerimis mulai turun. Sakura lekas mengambil payung dari dalam tasnya dan memakainya. Sakura terlihat kecewa karena lama-lama hujannya bertambah deras. Kalau begini kencannya bersama Naruto bisa gagal._

_Naruto masih menunggu Sakura di tempat mereka berdua janjian bertemu. Tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis bule menghampirinya. Gadis itu menjatuhkan payung yang tadi dipegangnya dan langsung memeluk sekaligus mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya. Tentu saja Naruto terkejut dibuatnya._

"_Naruto, long time no see! I miss you so much!" ujar gadis tersebut._

_Senyum Sakura semakin lebar saat melihat Naruto. Dia berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Naruto. Langkah Sakura terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis bule tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan payungnya dan menghambur ke dalam pelukkan Naruto sekaligus mencium pipinya. Sakura terpaku. Dia menjatuhkan payungnya karena terkejut melihat pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya._

"_Cessa, what are you doing?" protes Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukkan gadis yang ia panggil Cessa tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja dalam jarak beberapa meter di depannya, ia melihat Sakura menjatuhkan payungnya dan langsung berlari pergi. _

_Naruto berlari ke arah Sakura dan mengambil payung yang dijatuhkan oleh Sakura tadi. Naruto lekas mengejar Sakura. Gadis bule itu terlihat bingung melihat Naruto yang langsung meninggalkannya dan malah berlari mengejar seorang gadis. Gadis itu pun mengambil payungnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka._

_Naruto berhasil mengejar Sakura. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sakura hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sakura terlihat sangat marah. "Lepaskan aku, baka!" teriaknya._

"_Sakura-chan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari? Bukankah kita mau kencan?"_

"_Kencan saja bersama gadis bule itu. Dia kelihatannya gadis yang menyenangkan. Cantik lagi."_

"_Untuk apa aku berkencan dengannya? Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!"_

"_Jadi sekarang kau sudah pandai berbohong, bagus sekali." Sindir Sakura. "Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa diantara kalian, kenapa dia memelukmu dan menciummu, hah?"_

"_Sakura ini Eropa. Hal seperti itu sudah menjadi budaya mereka. Aku memang sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba dia melompat padaku tapi sejak dulu Cessa memang selalu seperti itu pada siapapun. Tidak hanya padaku tetapi dia juga sering melakukan itu pada satpam bahkan tukang parkir."_

"_Lihat, kau bahkan begitu mengenalnya! Menurutmu aku akan percaya kalau kalian tidak berhubungan? Siapa tahu dia itu adalah pacarmu saat aku masih di Jepang."_

"_Cessa itu temanku saat Junior High. Asal kau tahu Sakura-chan, selama tiga tahun ini aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun. Kau tahu dengan pasti siapa yang aku cintai. Itu hanya kau, Sakura-chan. Cintaku untukmu tidak akan pernah berubah."_

"_Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Gadis bule itu… Aku yakin kalau dia menyukaimu."_

"—_tapi aku tidak menyukainya, Sakura-chan."_

"_Jadi benar dia menyukaimu?"_

"_Itu dulu saat kami masih sekolah dan sekarang dia sudah punya tunangan. Percayalah padaku, Sakura-chan!" Naruto memohon tetapi Sakura tampak tidak peduli._

"_Tidak. Aku benci padamu dan aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku akan segera kembali ke Jepang."_

"_Kumohon jangan Sakura-chan! Bukankah kau mau melanjutkan study di sini?"_

"_Itu benar tapi aku tidak mau berada di Negara yang sama denganmu. Cepat lepaskan aku!"_

_Naruto melepas cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura lalu menyodorkan payung merah Sakura padanya. "Ini payungmu. Jangan hujan-hujanan nanti kau sakit, Sakura-chan!" _

"_Aku tidak butuh!" teriak Sakura sambil menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasar. Hal itu membuat payungnya jatuh. Sakura tidak peduli. Hatinya sakit dan dia ingin menangis. Dia pun langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto. ._

"_Kau sedang emosi dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sakura-chan, kumohon renungkanlah perkataanmu barusan!" teriak Naruto tetapi Sakura terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi._

"_Arggghhht!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kenapa wanita sulit sekali di mengerti._

_Seorang gadis yang mengenakan payung berwarna perak menghampirinya dan memberinya payung lain yang masih terlipat rapi. Naruto yang memang sedang tidak ingin diganggu langsung berteriak pada gadis itu. "Kau puas sekarang? Gara-gara kau seenaknya melompat padaku, Sakura-chan jadi salah paham!"_

"_Apa kau tidak pernah diajari untuk menghargai kebaikan seseorang? Aku memintamu untuk memakai payung itu bukan membuangnya!" Balas gadis itu sengit._

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!" bentak Naruto._

"_Kenapa kau marah padaku? Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"_

"_Kau sudah membuatku bertengkar dengan Sakura-chan. Apa kau tidak mengerti?"_

"_Itu bukan kesalahanku! Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku? Itu tidak adil! Apa yang aku lakukan wajar-wajar saja menurutku. Gadis itu saja yang cemburuan."_

"_Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura-chan karena aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya lagi!"_

"_Kau menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf dan bertanggung jawab atas sesuatu yang tidak kulakukan? Sudah kubilang aku tidak salah!" teriak gadis itu tidak terima._

"_Aku tahu kau tidak bersalah tapi aku tidak mau dia pulang ke Jepang apalagi membenciku. Please, Ces! Help me, okay?"_

"_Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Cessa, please!"_

"_Kalau kubilang tidak mau, ya, tidak!"_

"_Okay, kau memang keras kepala. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."_

"_Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"_

"_Fine. Aku minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah menyalahkanmu. Itu bukan salahmu."_

"_That't right!"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry, Ces."'_

"_Satu lagi, kenapa kau seenaknya melempar payungku, hah? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit karena kehujanan! Harusnya kau menghargai kebaikanku, Naruto!"_

"_Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan."_

"_Really? Kau basah kuyup dan kau mengidap asma. Bagaimana kalau asmamu kumat lagi?"_

"_Tidak akan."_

"_Ah, sudahlah! Kau kumaafkan."_

"_Thank You, Ces."_

"_Tidak perlu." Cessa tersenyum kemudian memeluk Naruto singkat. "Well, sebaiknya kita berteduh. Ayo kita ke Café itu!" Kata Cessa pula. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menuruti perkataan gadis itu._

.

.

"Kalau begini besok aku harus ke rumah Sakura_-chan." _Naruto menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur.

"_Aish,_ aku tetap tidak bisa tidur!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia mengambil botol obat tidur dari dalam laci mejanya dan menelan dua buah pil tidur tersebut. Setelah meminum segelas air mineral ia kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga akhirnya tertidur lelap.

_**oooOO**__**MyLoveForYou**__**OOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura masih terlelap dalam tidurnya saat sinar mentari pagi menelusup lewat lubang ventilasi jendela dan menyinari wajahnya. Dia mencium aroma _mocha coffee. S_epertinya dia sedang bermimpi indah. Namun ternyata itu bukanlah mimpi. Seseorang yang merupakan teman satu apartemennya memang sedang menyeduh _coffee._ Sakura masih belum membuka matanya yang terpejam karena dia masih mengantuk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Sakura menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar. Dia terlihat kesal karena seseorang sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Ia pun memperhatikan ponselnya, rupanya dia mendapat pesan singkat. Sakura pun lekas membaca sms tersebut.

"_Sakura-chan kita piknik, yuk!"_

Sakura tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk memulai harinya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"_Sakura-chan, apa kau masih marah padaku? Bukankah kemarin Cessa sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Kami tidak bohong, Sakura-chan. Aku, Victoria, dan Cessa memang satu sekolah saat Junior High."_

Sakura terkikik geli membaca pesan tersebut. Tentu saja dia sudah tidak marah lagi. Dia tau kalau kedua gadis yang menemuinya kemarin itu berkata jujur dan dia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Perpisahannya dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu terlalu menyakitkan. Dan setelah memikirkan semuanya dengan kepala dingin, dia tidak mau hal seperti itu terulang lagi. Sakura mengambil handuknya. Dia baru akan memasuki kamar mandi saat ponselnya kembali berdering.

"_Sakura-chan, tahukah kau betapa aku merindukanmu? Hari ini aku benar-benar bad mood. Kau tau? Grandma tiba-tiba memberiku cuti. Aku merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya dia memberiku cuti. Saat aku bertanya padanya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia memberiku cuti? Grandma hanya tersenyum dan berkata, 'coba tebak ini hari apa?' Tentu saja ini adalah hari jum'at! Apa maksudnya bertanya padaku, seperti tidak ada kalender saja."_

'_Baka! Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-21. Bagaimana kau bisa lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?'_ Pikir Sakura dan ponselnya kembali berdering.

"_Sakura-chan, udahan ya marahnya! Cessa itu cuma teman biasa. Aku tidak bohong dan kalau kau masih berpikir kalau dia menyukaiku, biar kukatakan padamu, Cessa akan segera menikah dengan tunangannya tahun depan jadi dia tidak mungkin masih menyukaiku seperti dulu. Nee, Sakura-chan! Aku ingin sekali berbicara langsung denganmu tapi kau tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon dariku. Semalam aku juga datang ke apartemenmu tapi Serry bilang kau tidak ada di rumah."_

'_Maaf ya, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud mengerjaimu. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan.' _Baru saja Sakura berpikir demikian, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

"_Sakura-chan, aku serius! Hari ini ada satu hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Kau harus datang. Aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau datang bahkan jika aku harus menginap di sana sekalipun. Tolong temui aku, Sakura-chan! Alamatnya akan kukirimkan di sms berikutnya. I Love You."_

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Sakura segera berdandan. Dia mengenakan _dress _berwarna putih selutut dan merias wajahnya di depan cermin. Dia bersyukur karena cuaca hari ini lumayan cerah. Sakura masih melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya yang tersipu. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang sekali hari ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara alunan _music_ dari lantai bawah. Nampaknya Serry yang menyalakan _music _tersebut. Suara imut dari seorang penyanyi Korea mulai terdengar. Jantung Sakura semakin berdebar kencang karena lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan penyanyi tersebut entah kenapa seperti mewakili perasaannya. Dia ingat suara gadis ini. Serry pernah bilang kalau namanya JUNIEL.

Serry adalah seorang _Kpopers _makanya dia punya koleksi _music_ artis-artis Korea dan Sakura sendiri bisa mengerti lirik lagu tersebut karena selama satu bulan ini, Serry juga mengajarinya bahasa Korea. Sakura tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Serry saat dia sedang mencari-cari apartemen murah. Biar bagaimana pun dia baru pertama kalinya pergi ke London. Dia tidak banyak tahu tentang London. Dia beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan Serry yang kemudian menawarinya tinggal di apartemennya. Serry bilang, kebetulan dia memang sedang butuh seseorang yang bisa membantunya membayar biaya sewa apartemennya yang memang cukup mahal. Sakura tentu saja langsung setuju karena dia hanya perlu membayar setengahnya—patungan dengan Serry. Serry adalah gadis yang baik. Usia Serry dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Satu bulan sudah cukup membuat mereka menjadi teman baik.

_._

_._

_Someday morning, I smell the mocha coffee_

_As if I'm having a good dream, I start my day_

_Suddenly, my heart starts to flutter_

_Your short messege wakes me up in the morning_

_._

_A trembling that fresher than mojito_

_A feeling that's more electric than lemon_

_Start, my love for you is coming_

.

Sakura mengambil sebuah mantel hitam dari dalam lemari dan mengenakannya. Sekali lagi dia merapikan rambutnya. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna hari ini. Suara _music _tersebut masih terdengar dari bawah sana bahkan tanpa sadar Sakura ikut menyanyikan lirik lagu itu sambil melilitkan syal merahnya di leher.

.

_Did I fall in love because I'm pretty?_

_Or did I get pretty because I fell in love?_

_As I hum in front of the mirror in the morning_

_My heart is getting so excited_

_What should I call you now?_

_Is it to much to call you baby?_

_I want to tell my heart to the world_

_Start, spread the rumors_

_I think I'm in love_

.

_._

Merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Sakura menyambar tas selempangnya dan mengenakannya sambil menuruni tangga. Serry sedang sibuk menata meja makan. Dia sudah selesai membuat sarapan.

"_Sista, You are so beautiful. Where do you go?"_

"_Date, of course."_

"_Oh, came on… why didn't you marry him?"_ Goda Serry. Tentu saja Sakura terlihat kaget dan langsung tersipu. Serry cekikikkan melihat reaksi Sakura.

"_He is a good man. You'll be happy._" Tambah Serry seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_Se-serry, he is a noble. I'm afraid."_

"_Yes, I know. He is Madam Irene's grandson but his mom… she was the daughter of a commoner, right?"_

'_Memang benar Kushina-san sama denganku tapi nenek Naruto menyukainya. Bagaimana kalau neneknya tidak menyukaiku?'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"_He loved you and you loved him. It's enough."_

Sakura terdiam. Serry benar, yang terpenting dia dan Naruto saling mencintai. Untuk apa dia takut pada nenek Naruto yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan. Nyonya Irene pasti juga mengharapkan kebahagian cucu kesayangannya. Harusnya dia optimis kalau Nyonya Irene akan merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"_That's true. Thanks, Serry."_

Serry tersenyum. "_Don't forget to give him a proposal, okay!"_

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "SERRY! Are you Crazy?"

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Hal itu malah membuat Serry semakin puas. Gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan ingin menyumpal mulut 'manis' Serry dengan lakban langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan apartemen.

"Anak itu...! Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Kata Sakura gregetan.

_**oooOO**__**MyLoveForYou**__**OOooo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terpaku di tempat. Biarpun Naruto sedang memunggunginya dan sepertinya belum menyadari keberdaannya, jantung Sakura sudah berdebar-debar. Sakura berjalan pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia menutup mata Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya—bermaksud mengagetkannya— Naruto reflek melepas tangan Sakura sambil menoleh ke arahnya. Ia langsung tersenyum melihat Sakura dan sialnya malah Sakura yang terkejut. Sakura _blushing._ Bibirnya terasa kelu. Sakura terpana melihat penampilan Naruto. Rambut Naruto di potong pendek. Hal itu membuatnya terlihat lebih rapi dan lebih tampan (bayangkan _style_ rambut Naruto yang di _movie The Last_). Ia mengenakan kaos hitam-putih lengan panjang (warna hitam hanya dibagian lengannya saja dan sisanya warna putih) yang dipadukan dengan _jean_s hitam dan sepatu olahraga warna putih.

"Sakura_-chan,_ kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Naruto masih tersenyum. "Kau tau, Sakura_-chan?_ Kemarin _Okaa-san_ datang dan dia membuatkan kita bekal!" Lanjutnya. Ia mengangkat keranjang piknik yang tadi ia letakkan di atas tumpukkan daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Keranjang piknik tersebut terbuat dari rotan dan ukurannya cukup besar.

"Bagaimana bisa di musim gugur seperti ini kau mengajakku piknik? Idemu itu benar-benar buruk! Bagusan juga pikniknya saat musim semi. Saat semua bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya dan rumput-rumput serta pepohonan berwarna hijau. Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai _jacket, sweater,_ atau mantel sepertiku? Memangnya tidak dingin?"

"Aku membawa _jacket_ yang warnanya senada dengan mantelmu, kok, tapi aku sedang malas memakainya jadi aku simpan saja di dalam mobil."

"Cepat ambil sekarang juga, kalau tidak, aku pulang saja!"

"_Okay_ tapi kau jangan pulang Sakura_-chan!_"

"Aku tunggu disini."

Naruto lekas pergi menuju ke tempat mobilnya di parkir. Sementara menunggu Naruto, Sakura menggelar tikar yang masih tergulung didekat pohon _maple. _Dia membuka syal dan mantel tebalnya. Lalu menata semua makanan dan minuman yang sudah disiapkan oleh Kushina di atas tikar.

"Uwaahh! Semua makanan ini kelihatan lezat!" seru Sakura dan perutnya langsung kerocongan saat itu juga. Sakura mencium aroma _white cappuchino._ Dia pun mengambil dua buah cangkir dan menuangkan _cappuchino_ tersebut dari dalam termos.

"Sakura_-chan,_ maaf lama." Kata Naruto yang lekas duduk dihadapan Sakura.

"Pakai dulu jaketmu!"

"Hari ini cuacanya lumayan cerah dan hangat. Untuk apa aku pakai _jacket?_ Kau sendiri juga membuka mantelmu tuh!" Naruto menunjuk _dress_ putih berlengan panjang yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Aku kepanasan karena ada kau, _baka!_"

"Ha? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto polos. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita pasti berjodoh. Pakaian kita senada kecuali _syal_mu tentu saja." Lanjut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura kembali _blushing._

Sakura berdehem untuk menutupi kegugupannya lalu menyeruput _white cappuchino-_nya. Sakura menjauhkan cangkir tersebut dari mulutnya. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung menahan tawa melihat wajah Sakura belepotan _topping._ Sakura seperti seorang wanita berkumis putih.

"Naruto, apa yang kau tertawakan, hah?" tanya Sakura. Saat itu juga Naruto langsung mecondongkan badannya dan mencium bibir Sakura. Mata _green emerald_ Sakura membulat saking kagetnya. Naruto melepaskan ciumananya. Kini bibir dan atap bibir Sakura sudah kembali bersih. Debar jantung Sakura semakin kencang. Saat itu juga dia kembali ingat lagu JUNIEL yang distel oleh Serry tadi pagi.

_._

_Someday morning, the day I kiss you_

_I start to imagine feeling as high as the sky_

_._

_Protect me like a guardian angel_

_Like a genie in a lamp_

_Start, love is coming_

_. _

_Did I fall in love because I'm pretty?_

_Or did I get pretty because I fell in love?_

_As I hum in front of the mirror in the morning_

_My heart is getting so excited_

_What should I call you now?_

_Is it to much to call you baby?_

_I want to tell my heart to the world_

_Start, spread the rumors_

_I think I'm in love_

_._

Sakura kembali berdehem lalu mengambil salah satu piring yang terbuat dari plastik itu dan memilih beberapa jenis makanan yang ingin dicobanya. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Pipi Sakura benar-benar merah. Naruto sendiri juga merasakan debaran yang sama saat mencium bibir Sakura. Sakura menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. Naruto ikut mengambil piring dan mulai memilih beberapa makanan yang ingin dicicipinya.

Selesai makan, Sakura langsung merogoh tas selempangnya lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kado berukuran sedang dan menyodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Sebuah kado? Untukku?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk. _"Happy birthday, Naruto!"_ ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Maksudmu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku?"

"TENTU SAJA, _BAKA!" _teriak Sakura. Dia merasa kesal karena Naruto masih tidak peka seperti dulu.

"Sakura_-chan,_ aku terharu. Aku saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. _Sankyuu._" kata Naruto yang kemudian memeluk Sakura sesaat lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Naruto tersenyum. Naruto terlihat sangat senang. Ia kemudian merobek bungkus kado berwarna _orange_ tersebut. "Aku boleh membuka kadonya sekarang, kan_?_" tanyannya. Sakura kembali mengangguk.

Naruto membuka kotak sedang berwarna hitam tersebut dan ternyata isinya adalah sebuah jam tangan merk _Citizen Alticron BN4026-09F._ Naruto tersenyum.

"_Etto…_ aku bingung memilih kado untuk seorang pria. Jadi aku beli itu saja."

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu memberiku kado, Sakura_-chan._ Kau sudah tidak marah padaku dan ingat hari ulang tahunku saja aku senang sekali. Aku pasti akan menjaga arloji ini baik-baik."

"Tentu saja kau harus menjaganya baik-baik! Itu kan hadiah dariku!"

Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sakura_, "Arigatou, Sakura-chan."_ Ujarnya. Selanjutnya Naruto menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Sakura.

Sakura membukanya dan menemukan dua potong _macaroons_ berwarna pink. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Sakura terlihat heran.

"Itu tadinya untuk _appetizer._ Aku membuatnya sendiri tetapi hadiah yang sebenarnya adalah ini." Jawab Naruto yang kemudian menyerahkan satu kotak berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari kotak yang tadi.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia sedikit berharap itu adalah kalung atau cincin. Senyum Sakura lenyap saat menemukan sebuah kotak lagi didalamnya. Dia terlihat kecewa.

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku, ya?" tanya Sakura sewot.

"_Iie._ Coba buka lagi!"

Sakura pun membukanya dan dia reflek menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan saat melihat sebuah cincin berlian yang sangat indah.

"_Aishiteru yo. Will you marry me, Sakura-chan?"_

Sakura menangis. Menangis bahagia. Dia pun menghambur ke dalam pelukkan Naruto dan memeluknya erat-erat. "_Baka! Baka! Naruto no baka!" _makinya tanpa henti.

"Hey, bukan itu jawaban yang kuharapkan!"

"Tentu saja aku mau, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan Sakura. Sakura masih terisak karena terharu.

_._

_Stay with me, your careful confession _

_Makes me know, don't hesitate_

_Hold my hand_

_._

_Is everyone like this when they're in love?_

_I guess you become pretty when you're in love_

_As I think of the confession you said last night_

_My heart is getting so excited_

_What should I call you now?_

_Is it too much to call you baby? _

_I want to tell my heart to the world_

_Start, spread the rumors_

_I think I'm in love_

_._

_._

Naruto memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Sakura. Sakura menyeka air mata di pipinya.

"_Arigatou…"_ ucap Sakura yang kemudian tersenyum. Ia memperhatikan cincin berlian yang sudah menghiasi jemari lentiknya.

Naruto mengambil sebuah piring berisi potongan buah-buahan lalu menusuk sepotong _strawberry _dengan garpu dan menyuapi Sakura. "Aa…!" katanya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya dan memakan _strawberry_ tersebut lalu gentian dia yang menyuapi Naruto dengan sepotong apel. Akhirnya mereka berdua bergantian saling menyuapi buah-buahan dalam piring tersebut hingga habis tak bersisa. Senyum bahagia tergambar jelas dari wajah mereka.

Sakura memulai pembicaraan. Dia terus bercerita banyak hal pada Naruto. Sesekali Naruto bercanda gurau dan membuat Sakura tertawa. Tiba-tiba langit berubah mendung dan hujan gerimis mulai turun. Sakura lekas mengenakan mantel, syal, dan tasnya kembali.

"Waa! Cepat kita beres-beres! Ya ampun, London benar-benar kota hujan!" seru Sakura sambil merapikan peralatan piknik mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto ikut membantu. Akhirnya semua peralatan sudah dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang.

Naruto menyambar _jacket_nya. Hujan turun semakin deras dan mereka berdua basah kuyup.

"Sakura_-chan,_ ayo kita pergi menuju mobilku!"

"Tikarnya belum kau bereskan." kata Sakura sambil mengangkat keranjang piknik mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita tinggalkan saja."

Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat di udara. Ia menutupi kepala Sakura dan kepalanya sendiri dengan _jacket_nya. Sakura meliriknya.

"Kau menjadikan _jacket_mu sebagai payung?"

"Ayo, kita berlari dalam hitungan ketiga! Satu,.. dua… tiga."

Mereka pun berlari bersamaan. Sakura tertawa lepas. Dia tidak menyangka akan mengalami kejadian konyol seperti ini. Hujan masih turun dengan deras dan membasahi tubuh mereka. Tiba-tiba kaki Sakura tidak sengaja terantuk akar pohon besar dan langsung terjatuh. Sakura memperhatikan keranjang piknik yang ikut jatuh bersamanya. Ia yakin isi didalamnya pasti berantakkan semua. Syukurlah keranjang tersebut masih tertutup jadi isinya tidak sampai berserakkan ke tanah.

Naruto kaget karena Sakura terjatuh. Ia bergegas membantu Sakura berdiri tetapi gadis itu kembali terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kakimu terkilir Sakura_-chan._"

"Hiikzz… hikzz… sakit!" Sakura menangis sambil memegang pergelangan kakinya yang terkilir.

Naruto memijat pergelangan kaki Sakura pelan. Sakura sempat berteriak kesakitan tetapi akhirnya dia kembali tenang karena rasa sakit di kakinya sudah mulai berkurang. Sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar basah kuyup.

Naruto menyeka air mata Sakura dengan jemari tangannya. Sekali lagi ia membantu Sakura berdiri. "Kau bisa jalan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mencoba berjalan beberapa langkah tetapi dia langsung meringis kesakitan. "Kalau kubilang tidak bisa?" Sakura terisak.

Naruto tertawa kecil karena tidak biasanya Sakura bersikap manja seperti ini. Ia mengambil keranjang piknik yang dijatuhkan Sakura tadi lalu berjongkok memunggungi Sakura. "Naiklah! Aku akan menggendongmu!"

"Tidak usah. Aku ini berat, tahu!" Kata Sakura pula.

"Menurutku kau tidak berat. Ayo naik dan jangan lupa ambilkan _jacket_ku!"

Sakura mengangguk. Dia mengambil _jacket _Naruto yang tergeletak di atas tanah lalu mengikatkan lengan _jacket_ yang sudah sangat basah itu di pinggangnya. Sakura merangkul leher Naruto dengan tangannya.

"Pegang erat-erat, ya!"

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelah tangan Naruto menahan badan Sakura sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menjinjing keranjang piknik milik ibunya. Ia tidak boleh meninggalkan keranjang piknik ini karena selain Kushina bisa membunuhnya, tadi ia juga meletakkan kado pemberian Sakura ke dalam keranjang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan arloji pemberian Sakura. Sesampainya di tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya, Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Ia membukakan pintu depan mobil untuk Sakura dan Sakura lekas masuk sambil menahan rasa sakit di kakinya.

Naruto meletakkan keranjang piknik Kushina di dalam bagasi. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi kemudi dan melirik Sakura sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Kita ke rumah sakit dulu untuk mengobati kakimu, ya!"

"Tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Kita ke dokter saja."

"Baiklah."

"Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengecup dahi lebar Sakura singkat lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Jantung Sakura berdebar-debar lagi dan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang fokus menyetir. Dia tersenyum lebar. Hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya tetapi dia merasa sangat bahagia. _Moment_ ini tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Mungkin dulu dia memang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto tetapi sekarang cintanya pada Naruto tumbuh semakin besar.

'_Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ragu atau plin-plan lagi karena cintaku untukmu tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku mungkin pernah mencintai Sasuke-kun tetapi sekarang aku sangat mencintaimu, Naruto.'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_A/n: Gomennasai kalau ceritanya klise dan gaje seperti ini. Muki lagi pengen bikin fict special hari ulang tahun Naruto tapi nggak dapet ide *So sad*. Muki juga agak kesel dan galau dengan manga Naruto chapter 693 *sad*. Akhirnya Muki memutuskan untuk bikin fict oneshot yang terinspirasi dari MV JUNIEL yang berjudul __**'I Think I'm in Love'.**_

_Naruto-kun, selamat ulang tahun! Di Manganya Naruto baru menginjak usia 17 tahun tapi kalau di fict ini, umurnya udah 21 tahun karena ini adalah sequel dari fict Muki sebelumnya yang berjudul __**'When Love Comes Late'.**__ Oh ya, waktu itu pernah ada yang request bikin sequel fict tersebut dengan genre family. Sebenarnya Muki pengen bikin tapi belum ada ide, gomennasai. Muki juga nggak banyak tahu soal London jadi mohon maaf kalau fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Muki juga sekalian mau ngasih pengumuman untuk readers semua, kalau sekarang status Muki di ffn adalah 'semi hiatus' jadi mungkin Muki bakalan jarang update fict karena terlalu sibuk di dunia nyata padahal utang fict Muki masih banyak. Yosh! Sekian dulu curcolnya. Minna, Mind to review? __**Review please and No Flame. Arigatou. ^^**_

_**.**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**.**_


End file.
